icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Anderson
| birth_place = Vancouver, BC, CAN | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 69th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | image = Glenn Anderson.JPG | image_size = 200px | image_caption = | played_for = Edmonton Oilers (1980–1991) Toronto Maple Leafs (1991–1994) New York Rangers (1994) St. Louis Blues (1995) Edmonton Oilers (1996) St. Louis Blues (1996) | halloffame = 2008 }} Glenn Christopher "Andy" Anderson (born October 2, 1960) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey right winger in the National Hockey League (NHL) who played for the Edmonton Oilers, Toronto Maple Leafs, New York Rangers, and St. Louis Blues. Anderson was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame on November 10, 2008. Playing career Anderson played for the Burnaby Winter Club and then University of Denver in the NCAA for a year before joining the Canadian National Team in 1979–80, helping to represent Canada at the 1980 Winter Olympics. He also played with the Seattle Breakers in the WHL that season. The Oilers drafted him in the fourth round of the 1979 NHL Entry Draft, 69th overall. He joined the Oilers roster in the 1980–81 season. Anderson played 10 full seasons with the Oilers, from the 1980–81 to 1990–91 season inclusive. He would later briefly return in 1995–96 to play with the Oilers. He won 5 cups with Edmonton in the years 1984, 1985, 1987, 1988, and 1990. In his final season with the Oilers, during game seven of the playoff series against the Calgary Flames (April 17, 1991), Glenn Anderson was lined up against the boards by Theoren Fleury. Anderson ducked just as he was about to be hit, resulting in a dislocated shoulder for Fleury. .]] On September 19, 1991 Anderson was traded (with Grant Fuhr) to the Toronto Maple Leafs, where he played two seasons and part of another. There, he reached the 1000th point plateau and played a key role in the Leafs' 1993 playoff run to the Conference Finals. The Leafs traded Anderson to the Rangers (for Mike Gartner) just in time for their 1994 Stanley Cup win. Although Anderson played the 1994–95 with the St. Louis Blues and the 1995–96 season split with the Oilers and the Blues, he did not play much in the NHL after his time winning the 1994 Stanley Cup (his 6th Cup) with the Rangers, playing only another 68 regular season and 17 playoff games split over those two seasons (he also played part of 1994–95 with the European hockey teams Lukko Rauma of the FNL and with the Augsburger Panther of the DEL in 1994–95 and 1995–96). He was also, briefly, a Vancouver Canuck, but never played with them as upon signing with them as a free agent in January 1996 after coming back from playing with the Augsburger Panther he had to clear waivers, and the Oilers claimed him. (At the time, it was assumed this was long-awaited revenge for the Canucks having claimed Colin Campbell from waivers off the Oilers in the early 1980s. Then-GM Glen Sather is reputed to have never forgotten that incident, as he felt that the Canucks had agreed to not claim Campbell.) Due to the Oilers grabbing him from waivers, Anderson was reluctant on his return stint in Edmonton, as the team was no longer the same team he had won Stanley Cups with. Sather had hoped that Anderson could guide the then young, rebuilding Oilers with his leadership and experience, while also hoping to see Anderson hit his expected career milestones of 500 goals and 600 assists as an Oiler (he would not hit 500 goals but did get the 600 assists milestone but not as an Oiler). In 17 games on his return to the Oilers, he still managed 10 points (4 goals, 6 assists) before being claimed on waivers by the St. Louis Blues from the Edmonton Oilers (Anderson requested Sather to let him go if near the trade deadline that the Oilers were not playoff bound), for another stint with the Blues (15 games, 2 goals, 2 assists, 4 points) where he finished off the remainder of the 1995–96 season. In the 1996 playoffs, Anderson played 11 games producing 5 points (1 goal, 4 assists) in his final post-season in the NHL. Anderson was noted for his aggressive "to the net" playing style, typifying the NHL power forward in the early 1980s. As an NHL player, he scored 498 goals and 601 assists in 1129 regular season games, and added another 93 goals and 121 assists in 225 playoff games. Noted as a "clutch" player, he was able to score key goals when the team most needed them. He scored 5 playoff overtime goals, third only to Joe Sakic's 8 and Maurice Richard's 6. On top of that he had 17 playoff game winning goals, good for fifth in the all time history of the NHL. On June 17, 2008, it was announced that Anderson would be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame as a player. For the Rangers, it marked the second straight year that a member of their 1994 Stanley Cup winning team had been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, following Mark Messier in 2007. His jersey number was retired on January 18, 2009 before the game between the Edmonton Oilers and the Phoenix Coyotes Oilers to retire Glenn Anderson's No. 9 this season. He had the largest alumni turnout since the Heritage Classic for his jersey retirement. Anderson continues to play for the NHL Alumni Legends of Hockey. Transactions *September 19, 1991 - Traded by the Edmonton Oilers, along with Grant Fuhr and Craig Berube, to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for Vincent Damphousse, Peter Ing, Scott Thornton and Luke Richardson. *March 21, 1994 - Traded by the Toronto Maple Leafs, along with Scott Malone and Toronto's 1994 4th round draft choice, to the New York Rangers in exchange for Mike Gartner. *February 13, 1995 - Signed as a free agent with the St Louis Blues. *January 22, 1996- Signed as a free agent with Vancouver Canucks. *January 25, 1996- Claimed on waivers by the Edmonton Oilers from the Vancouver Canucks. *March 12, 1996- Claimed on waivers by the St. Louis Blues from the Edmonton Oilers. Awards and achievements Glenn Anderson won 5 Stanley Cups with the Oilers and another with the Rangers. He represented Canada at the 1980 Olympic Games, as well as twice at the World Championships and twice at the Canada Cup. Career statistics International career See also * List of NHL statistical leaders * List of NHL players with 1000 points References External links * * *Oilers Heritage profile *Official Website Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Bellingham Blazers players Category:Denver Pioneers players Category:Seattle Breakers alumni Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:New York Rangers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Lukko Rauma players Category:Augsburger Panthers players Category:HC La-Chaux-de-Fonds players Category:HC Bolzano players Category:Born in 1960 Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1997